


slippery when wet

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Case Fic, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Nancy and Ned need to clean up after a close call, and... things take a turn.





	slippery when wet

"Nan. Seriously."

She frowned, fighting it. Then, with a groan of resignation, she accepted the arm Ned was offering her. His girl was stubborn, though. She didn't even rest much weight on it.

Ned shook his head with a tight smile. "Just a few more feet."

"I—" She snapped her mouth closed, reaching up with her free hand to massage her forehead, wincing as her fingertips brushed discolored skin. Half her forehead would likely be a purpled bruise in the morning. Their shoes squelched with every step they took, and Ned was imagining a hot shower and clean, dry clothes the way a starving man imagined a long table fairly groaning under the weight of a glistening, aromatic buffet.

_Find out how to pick any lock on a panel van,_ Ned made a mental note. This was the second time he and Nancy had been trapped in the back of one and then had to fight their way out as the van slowly filled with and sank to the bottom of some body of water. He'd be damned if it happened a third time. And of course, as they had clung, gasping, to the muddy shore an infinity later, the culprits had been long gone.

His house was closer. They were both bruised, sore, and tired. Nancy was also in a fury, and he could almost hear her mind racing as she tried to figure out the next step.

Sleep would help with that, Ned was sure. Or he just wanted sleep to help, because it was going to happen anyway.

She didn't want to be here, but Ned had learned not to take it personally. She was just so angry and frustrated, and her distraction made it easy for her to snap at anything.

The porch light wasn't on, which wasn't _too_ unusual, but Ned still raised his eyebrows as he sifted through his keyring. His sodden jeans were tight as a wetsuit. The dirty water had left smudges on Nancy's cheeks, and turned her skin a pale, almost blue shade. It had been surprisingly cold, too.

The house was completely quiet. It took a second for the memory to fall into place. His parents were at game night at the Fishers'. They'd likely be home soon, but that depended. If his mother was on a hot streak, she'd see it through.

"Let me grab some clothes for you," he suggested. "And I'll make sure there are some clean towels in the guest bath."

The spark of fury that had left her blue eyes alight and drawn her brows together had mostly faded as she shot him a baleful look. "As though your mother would overlook a detail like that."

Ned chuckled. "You have a point."

Picking out clothes for his girlfriend was fun, but as soon as Ned's bedroom door was closed, he immediately stripped out of his jeans and soaking-wet t-shirt, peeling off his now-translucent underwear. His shoes would take a few days to dry out, probably. He wrinkled his nose at the tangled pile of wet clothes and reached for a towel to wrap around his waist. He hadn't escaped without his own bruises and minor injuries, and if anyone tackled him and managed to bang his ribs, Ned knew he'd probably have to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. For a few weeks, anyway.

His bare feet left a ghostly vanishing trail of wet prints on the hardwood as he headed to the guest bath. His mind already on his own shower, Ned was turning the doorknob before he even realized it.

The water was on.

Nancy was standing just outside the curtain, testing it with her hand. Her sodden clothes were in a pile beside the tub; she had stripped down to her bra and panties, just as translucent as his had been. She was cold enough that gooseflesh had rippled down her arms, and her nipples had risen to points even through the opaque cups of her modest bra.

She wasn't wearing frilly lace or sleek satin, just plain cotton, but his body reacted anyway. Their gazes locked and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

A flush rose in Nancy's cheeks, and he couldn't help memorizing it. The berry-pink of her parted lips, the wet dark fringe of her lashes, the way her freckles stood out. She had freckles all down her arms, sprinkling across her upper chest, where the sun touched her. He had tasted every one of them.

Her parted lips closed, then opened again, and a wicked gleam touched her blue eyes. "Towel delivery service?"

Ned laughed and took a step closer, putting the t-shirt and drawstring sweatpants on the edge of the counter, still unable to look away from her. "Thought I'd be a little more thorough than that."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Make sure you get _very_ clean."

Her eyebrows twitched up. "Well. How can I turn down an offer like that?" she asked, reaching behind her. And his gaze immediately fell, drawn to the sight of her breasts as she loosed her bra and shrugged it off.

Waiting his turn to duck under the spray would have been torture, if the sight had been any different. Nancy was facing him as she rinsed the dirty water out of her hair, and he was able to watch the water trail in rivulets down her body. She wasn't keeping her eyes locked to his face either, he noticed, and had to grin. This wasn't the first time they had seen each other naked, not by far, but it was still new enough to send a frisson of delight down his spine. He had a feeling the sight of her always would.

His mother kept the bathroom stocked for any eventuality, so Ned used the aggressively fresh-scented bar soap to scrub himself down while Nancy availed herself of a bath puff and some kind of cream that smelled like honey. She bent over to reach her calves and Ned swallowed hard.

There was some reason this was a bad idea, but for the life of him, Ned couldn't remember why.

When she straightened he was already reaching for her, and her eyes widened slightly in surprise, then desire. He looped his arm around her and she slid her arms up around his neck, pressing her warm, slippery body directly against his. Ned groaned at the sheer perfection of it before his mouth found hers. Then his back was against cool tile, slick from the steam billowing around them, and he was reaching down to grasp her ass and put her hips on level with his.

They both gasped when his footing slipped a little, and Nancy let out a peal of laughter, a sound of pure delight. "There's a reason we've never actually done this."

"You say that like I'll stop trying."

Nancy laughed again. "Just promise we won't end up in the emergency room tonight. Not for _this_ , anyway."

"What else did you have in mind?" Ned asked, and she was smiling when he kissed her again.

Sex was tricky like this—she was right; they definitely hadn't found a way to make it work—but other things weren't so difficult. With his help she was able to grind against him, rubbing the join of her thighs against his erection, and soon her whimpered sobs were echoing off the tile. After this, after they were dry, he'd carry her to his room and finish this. At the thought of her on top of him, screaming in pleasure, Ned's hips jolted against hers.

A knock sounded at the door.

Ned came so close to dropping Nancy that she actually slipped a few inches, and that was _definitely_ not what he needed. They gazed at each other, eyes wide with shock and dread.

"Ned?"

" _Fuck_ ," Ned whispered, and Nancy started trembling. With laughter, damn her. She was stifling it against the back of her hand, and her eyes were dancing.

"Hi," he called back, his eyes narrowed at his girlfriend. She ignored it, still trembling with suppressed laughter, and began to lower herself to her feet. Then she thought better of it, and hitched her knee a little higher.

Ned's eyes rolled back.

"Hey, sweetie. Is anything wrong with your shower?"

It took Ned a second to process what his mother had said. He was trying to keep a tight grip on Nancy's ass, but she was slippery and—oh, oh _fuck._ "No," he called back, fighting to keep his voice sounding something like normal. The feel of her inner flesh against him was so slippery and hot and tempting.

"Then why..."

"I was really dirty and this one was closer," he forced out. Now Nancy had her damn _hand_ on him. If she—

"Oh. Okay."

Nancy sank to her knees, gazing up at him, her expression all feigned innocence.

"I'll clean it up after," he called, trying to inch away from his girlfriend.

"All right. Thanks, sweetheart."

Nancy had just licked the tip of his cock when Ned managed to sink to his knees, too. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

She raised her eyebrows. "I think we could probably have sex down here like this," she pointed out, keeping her voice quiet, but still loud enough for him to hear. She tilted her head. "I mean, if you're interested..."

His parents were downstairs. Or, actually, probably just a few doors down.

He was going to die anyway. Might as well die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback!


End file.
